


You Don't Have To Say You Love Me (Just Be Close At Hand)

by spoilmesweetie



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hiccup just wants her Pipsqueak, the one where everyone worries and cares and just wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilmesweetie/pseuds/spoilmesweetie
Summary: Pippa stumbled into the nearest wall, blinking to clear her vision as she rematerialized.  She had been in a meeting with her deputy at Pentangle’s when she felt the familiar tingle of Hecate’s magic dance across her skin and she was transferred.  Taking a few deep breaths to stave off the dizziness that always accompanied long distance transfer for her, she straightened, ready to give Hecate a piece of her mind.Where Hecate falls ill and instead of using her words, brings the person she wants the most right to her side.





	You Don't Have To Say You Love Me (Just Be Close At Hand)

Pippa stumbled into the nearest wall, blinking to clear her vision as she rematerialized.  She had been in a meeting with her deputy at Pentangle’s when she felt the familiar tingle of Hecate’s magic dance across her skin and she was transferred.  Taking a few deep breaths to stave off the dizziness that always accompanied long distance transfer for her, she straightened, ready to give Hecate a piece of her mind.

As soon as she figured out precisely where she was.  She was in Cackle’s.  Of that much she was sure, but quite where she was within in it, not so much.  It wasn’t like Hecate to be so inexact in her transfers.  Casting a locator spell, she found Hecate almost directly above her, it would seem.  With a sigh, she set off in search of the nearest staircase, heels clicking along the stone floor. 

“I didn’t think those heels sounded like HB’s,” said Dimity as she rounded the corner to be confronted with the blonde.  “I’d have been shocked if they were, mind you.  Don’t think she’s up on her feet.”

“What?” asked Pippa, all thoughts of a pleasant greeting gone at Dimity’s words.  “What do you mean she’s not up on her feet?”

The PE teacher frowned.  “You haven’t heard?  Last I knew this morning Ada was going to mirror you.”

“And tell me what?” asked Pippa, her tone harsher than she intended, sharpened by her sudden concern for Hecate.  “Dimity, you’re beginning to worry me.”

The other woman held up her hands in a placating gesture.  “Okay, but before I say anything, you should know that we all told her to tell you straight off the bat, but she didn’t want to worry you.”

“Dimity!” snapped Pippa.  “Just tell me.”

Dimity looked at her for a few moments before finally speaking.  “Hecate has witching fever.”

Pippa sagged against the nearest wall.  “No,” she breathed.  “How?”

“There’s a spate of it amongst the first years.  Everyone else has been fine, but a couple of days ago we started to notice HB’s symptoms.  She kept saying it was just the flu-”

“Take me to her,” said Pippa, her voice shaky.  Witching fever as a child was barely more than a cold.  Witching fever as an adult with their full powers could prove fatal.  She barely registered when Dimity took her arm as she began to lead them to Hecate’s chambers.  “I don’t care if she said she didn’t want to worry me.  She already brought me here so on some level, she wants me here.”

Dimity halted.  “Wait.  What?”

“She brought me here,” said Pippa.  “I was at Pentangle’s in a meeting with my deputy one minute, the next, I was here.”

“How do you know it was HB?” asked Dimity, forcing her feet to move once more.

Pippa smiled.  “I’d know the feeling of her magic anywhere.”

“Wow,” breathed Dimity.  “That’s…she’s been unconscious since last night.”

The blonde’s smile dropped.  “Unconscious?  Dimity, how bad is she?”

“You know HB,” sighed Dimity.  “Will never admit that anything is wrong until it’s verging on disaster.  We don’t know how long she’s actually been sick, or what she’s been taking.  We found some half-brewed potion for treating witching fever in an adult, but it looks as though it was her first batch.  It takes three days to make, so unfortunately, we’re still two days out.”  She brought them to a halt, nodding towards the door ahead of them.  “We’ve been taking turns to keep an eye on her.  Not that she was happy about it when she was awake…”

“As furious as she might have seemed, I’m sure there was part of her that appreciated it,” said Pippa, squeezing Dimity’s hand before stepping forward and taking a deep breath.  She pushed open the door to Hecate’s chambers, slipping inside.  Far from the deathly silence she had expected, she found the room filled with a quietly sung melody.  Her eyes landed on Miss Bat, where she sat in the corner by Hecate’s bed, singing.  A protective chant, Pippa realised.  A beautiful one too. 

As she stepped further into the room, flanked by Dimity, Gwen looked up, coming to the end of her chant.  “Miss Pentangle.  I wondered if we might be seeing you soon,” she greeted, a gentle smile on her face. 

“How is she?” asked Pippa, hating how timid and afraid she sounded. 

“She’s been restless,” admitted the older witch.  “As you might expect with a fever, but she remains strong.  I might even go so far as to say stronger than most.”  She rose from the chair you had been occupying, taking Pippa’s hands as she guided her into it, saying nothing about the fact that the blonde was trembling.  “If you’re sitting with her, just be careful.  Her magic has been a little unpredictable.”

“She knows,” said Dimity.  “That’s how she’s here.”

Gwen frowned.  “You mean Ada didn’t call you?”

 Dimity shook her head.  “Hecate transferred her here.”

“Well, in that case I’m sure she’ll be pleased to have you here, dear,” smiled Gwen. 

“There you are, Dimity!” came Ada’s voice, causing everyone conscious into the room to turn.  “I’ve just tried to mirror Miss Pentangle but…” she trailed off, spotting the blonde in question by Hecate’s bedside. 

“HB bet you to it,” said Dimity, filling in the blanks once more, earning another eyebrow raise.

“Hecate brought you here?”

Pippa nodded.  “I was in a meeting with my deputy until I suddenly wasn’t.”

Ada smiled in response.  “I’m glad she reached out to you, as much as she protested she didn’t want us to worry you.”  She moved to perch on the arm of Pippa’s chair.  “I know it’s a shock dear, but she’s strong.  Stubborn too.  And we are doing what we can.  We have begun to re-brew the potion Hecate herself had started and will have that in the next couple of days.”

“I know,” said Pippa.  “And Dimity has said that you’ve been taking turns in sitting with her?”

“She hasn’t been alone for a moment,” reassured Ada.

“Something she’s enjoyed immensely,” chuckled Gwen, trying to inject some levity into the situation.  "Particularly when she's been awake."

Pippa managed a watery laugh.  “Thank you all for taking care of her.”

Ada nodded.  “You don’t have to thank us, dear.  We’re a family here.  We look after each other.”  She placed a gentle hand on the blonde’s shoulder.  “And you.  Now, I imagine you’ll want to stay with her?”  Hecate hadn’t told her outright of she and Pippa’s relationship, but her bashful smile whenever a certain witch with a penchant for pink was mentioned told her everything she needed to know.  At Pippa’s nod, she smiled softly.  “You know you’re welcome to stay as long as you like.” 

With a squeeze to Pippa shoulder, Ada stood.  “Now, I’ll go and give your deputy a quick mirror call, let her know where you are.  I daresay she’s either quite concerned or rather put out at your sudden departure.”

Pippa hadn’t even given her deputy a thought, she realised guiltily.  “Thank you, Ada,” she said gratefully as the Headmistress transferred out of the room.

“And if there’s anything you need from Pentangle’s I don’t mind nipping over to collect it,” said Dimity.  “It would be nice to break out my broom for a bit, actually.”

“That’s very kind Dimity,” said Pippa, blushing as she continued.  “But I should be fine.  I, uh, I have a few bits and pieces here and can summon anything else I need.”

Smiling in understanding, Dimity dipped her head.  “If you change your mind just let me know.  I’m off to check on the potion, but I’ll stop by later?  If you’re lucky I might even see what I can scrounge up from the kitchens.  Or if you're luckier I might even get us a pizza.”  Preferring to walk than transfer, she gave a final nod before heading towards the door.

“Try not to fret, dear,” said Gwen once they were alone.  “Witching fever is dangerous to a grown witch, but she’s not one to give in to something so pedestrian.  She’s far too stubborn to let it.”  She offered a gentle smile.  “You should let her know you’re here.  That her efforts to reach out to you have been successful.  Hopefully she’ll be more receptive to your presence than ours.”

Pippa smiled.  “Thank you.  You’re very kind.”

“Nonsense.  She protests, but she’s shown time and time again she’d give everything to protect this place and the people in it.  Only fair we take care of her too.”  She stepped towards Pippa, placing a palm against her forehead.  “Just one more thing before I go.”  She recited a quick protection spell before stepping back.  With a final smile and a flick of her wrist, she was gone, leaving Pippa alone in the room with Hecate.

It was only then that she realised how laboured Hecate’s breathing sounded, her throat sounding dry and raspy.  Moving towards the bed, she perched on the edge of it, raising a hand to the other witch’s clammy forehead, which was beaded with sweat.  “Oh, Hiccup.  Why didn’t you just tell me you stubborn witch?”  She shuffled further onto the bed, settling herself next to Hecate’s prone form before conjuring a bowl of ice water and a cloth.  Dampening the cloth, she made herself useful by gentle cleaning Hecate’s face, which as always, looked so soft and young stripped of her signature make-up.  She dampened the cloth once more before leaving it to rest on the other witch's fevered brow. 

Setting the bowl aside for the moment, Pippa shifted until she could manoeuvre Hecate’s head into her lap.  It was something she would never admit to liking, but somehow, during the quiet moments they would spend alone together the darker haired witch always managed to settle in a position where Pippa could reach her hair, purring in an almost cat like fashion as short pink nails would rake against her scalp.

“Just me, Hiccup,” she said quietly as Hecate shifted, groaning in her restless slumber.  “You know if you wanted me to come you only had to say.  You didn’t have to transfer me all the way here.”

Snuffling in her sleep, Hecate settled once more, nuzzled against Pippa’s thigh.  Smiling down at her, Pippa raised a hand, pausing for a moment before summoning one of the books from Hecate’s collection to hand.  Another of her secrets.  Hecate loved poetry, but kept the slim volumes hidden at the back of her shelves, behind more academic texts.  Wriggling to get more comfortable against the pillows, Pippa opened the book and began to read. 

*

“Knock, knock.”  Pippa pushed open the door to the potions room to find Dimity hunched over a cauldron in deep concentration.  “Not checking up on you, I promise.  Just stretching my legs and this is one of the few rooms I actually know my way to from Hecate’s chambers.”

Dimity looked over the recipe and its steps once more, making sure she was at a stage that could be left unmonitored before looking up with a smile.  “I can actually brew a competent potion, I’ll have you know.”

“I don’t doubt it,” grinned Pippa.  “I’m sure the Star of the Sky has many talents.”

Chucking, Dimity shook her head.  “I’ll have you know it was me who brewed the reversal to the personality changing potion!  If I hadn’t you might still be stuck with Miss Softbroom.”

Pippa perched on the edge of Hecate’s desk, a smile tugging at her lips.  “She’s always Miss Softbroom with me.”

“While that may be true, I can do without the impromptu tango dancing and her trying to give roses to every woman within sight.”

“Yes,” said Pippa, blushing slightly.  “We had words about that.”

Dimity looked up sharply.  “Wait, she remembers?”

“Every minute I’m afraid,” said Pippa.  “But don’t tell her I told you.  She was embarrassed enough telling me.”

The PE teacher grinned.  “Oh, I won’t tell her.  But I can’t promise I might not drop a hint I know she remembers every now and again when she’s back on her feet.  After all, it’s not every day you see an all singing, all dancing HB.”

“Or have to tackle her to the floor,” smirked Pippa, glad of the distraction from Hecate’s current state upstairs.

“You’d rather I let her present Miss Doomstone with a rose?”

“I suppose you did me a favour, really,” laughed the blonde.  “Thank you, for babysitting her that day.  And for keeping things running smoothly while she…”

“Started a small choir of students and toads and ran around the room being chased by first years?” provided Dimity with a smirk of her own.

“Something like that,” agreed Pippa, her eyes widening as she felt Hecate’s magic dance across her skin once more. 

“Pippa!” exclaimed Ada when she rematerialized, this time in a heap at the foot of Hecate’s bed. 

“You could really use some finesse in hitting these transference spots, Hiccup,” she grumbled as she righted herself.  “Apparently my being in the potions room was too far away.”

“Apparently so,” smiled the older witch.  “I find it’s often what Hecate doesn’t say that can be more telling than what she does.”

Pippa sighed, absentmindedly reaching out for Hecate's hand where it rested against the sheets.  "I know.  I just wish sometimes she could find the words, and the confidence to say them out loud." 

"She will.  Eventually," reassured Ada.

"I've been waiting thirty years," admitted Pippa, a sad smile tugging at her lips.  "I admit, at times I despair.  Think that perhaps, this means more to me that it ever will to her.  But then she does things like this."

Ada smiled at her softly.  "She does talk about you, you know.  She doesn't even seem to register what she's saying until she's said it.  Blushes something terrible after it."

"Does she really?" Asked Pippa, surprised. 

"She does," nodded the older witch.  "Usually we'll be talking about something and quite out of the blue she'll make mention of your view on the subject or compliment your skills in that area.  I think my favourite to date was when I was giving rather harsh criticism of Miss Tapioca's attempt at lavender shortbread only to be informed you're quite the dab hand at it.  I hear you also make a rather fabulous gingerbread."

Pippa found herself blushing.  She was only quite so well practised at gingerbread as she knew it was a favourite of Hecate's. It had become somewhat of a Beltane tradition that she would send the other witch a rich, dark, treacle gingerbread, knowing she didn't usually partake in the other sickly sweets on offer. 

"Perhaps I should bring some shortbread next time I visit?  Provided I'm given warning, of course," she added, with a look at Hecate's prone form. 

"I never say no to a biscuit," grinned Ada.

*

"I'm not walking in on anything I shouldn't be, am I?"

Pippa looked up at the sound of Dimity's voice, laughing when the PE teacher came into sight, one hand over her eyes, pizza boxes stacked in the other.  "I think you'll find it all to be perfectly innocent."  She closed over the book she had been reading, another of Hecate’s poetry volumes, slipping it under the pillows she had been propped up against. 

"How has she been?" Asked Dimity, uncovering her eyes and with a few swift movements bringing the trunk which stood at the foot of Hecate's bed to sit in front of the armchair beside it, acting as a table.  Setting the pizza boxes down, she also produced a bottle of wine which had been tucked inside her coat.  “I thought the evening called for it?”

The blonde smiled, shuffling herself to the edge of the bed.  “You won’t find me saying no.”  She turned her gaze back to Hecate.  “She’s been much the same as far as I can tell.  Unconscious, but relatively settled apart from bringing me back this afternoon.”

“I guessed that might have been her,” smiled Dimity, making herself comfortable before conjuring two glasses.  She busied herself opening and pouring the wine as Pippa fussed with Hecate’s blankets before getting comfortable herself.  “The potion is coming on well, by the way.”

“I didn’t doubt it,” replied Pippa with a smile as she accepted the glass offered to her. 

“I’m not saying I agree with pineapple on a pizza, but I’m willing to let it slide on this occasion,” said Dimity as she flipped open the lids of the pizza boxes.

Pippa frowned.  “How did you..?”

“She talks about you,” shrugged Dimity.  “Not like going on for hours or anything like that.  Just, every now and again.”  She sat up in her chair, looking over at her colleague.  “Sorry, just checking she’s definitely unconscious before I say this.  It’s actually quite cute.  She goes all red and embarrassed when she realises she’s mentioned you and then threatens to curse me when I make fun.”

Leaning forward to retrieve a slice of pizza, Pippa found her frown still in place.  “How did pizza toppings even come up in conversation?”

Quickly swallowing a bite of her own pizza, Dimity grinned.  “The last staff night out.  We started with pizza and drinks in the staffroom.  I don’t think she’d eaten all day, and by the time she had a couple of drinks in her she was a little more liberal in what she was saying than usual.”

Pippa felt her cheeks warm in a blush.  “Oh.  How liberal are we talking?”

Dimity waved away her concern.  “This is HB we’re talking about.  She didn’t disclose her deepest darkest secrets.  Or yours, if that’s what you’re worried about.  The most we got out of her was that you like pineapple on a pizza, your favourite colour is actually purple and that she thinks you’re very pretty.”

Feeling her blush deepen, Pippa turned to glance at Hecate once more.  She had never expected that Hecate would mention her in any more than a professional capacity.  She was just always so private.  To hear that she made mention of her at apparently random, innocuous moments, it made her want to shake her awake and kiss her.  Thank her.  Tell her she knew how big a step that truly was for the usually reserved woman.

“You’re good for her,” came Dimity’s voice.

“We’re good for each other,” corrected Pippa.

*

“This is gonna sound weird, but I’m going to ask anyway,” said Dimity, polishing off the last of her glass of wine.  “Do you want someone to sit with you tonight?  With both of you, I mean.”

“I…” Pippa hesitated.  Part of her wanted to say yes, to have someone to share her worry with, to take her mind off of the fact that Hecate was so deep in the grip of witching fever she had been unconscious for almost 24 hours.  But the other part of her also just wanted to be alone with her.  To be able to curl into her side, hold her tight and beg her to come back to her. 

The PE teacher stood.  “Look, I’m just down the hall.  Take a left, six doors down.  If you need anything, that’s where you’ll find me.”

Pippa nodded.  “Thank you, Dimity.  For tonight.  For everything really.”

“You really don’t need to thank me.  Or any of us, here.  We’re just doing what anyone else would do.”  She smiled, vanishing their empty boxes, bottle and glasses before returning the furniture to its original place.  “I mean it.  You need anything, you know where I am.  Or if not me, Gwen is downstairs at the end of the East corridor and Ada is three doors to right of her office.”

“I know you keep telling me I don’t need to say thank you,” said Pippa.  “But thank you.  I mean it.”

Dimity shook her head.  “Not necessary.  I’ll see you in the morning, if not before.  Try and get some sleep, yeah?  She might not admit it, but she needs you.  And when she wakes up, she’ll need you even more.”

*

Sleeping was easier said than done, Pippa discovered as she lay in the dark, listening to the rasp of Hecate’s breathing.  She blinked back yet another round of tears, knowing it was fruitless to let them fall.  It didn’t make her feel better, nor did anything to help Hecate. 

No, all she could do for now was be there.  Right where Hecate wanted her, apparently.  She wrapped her arm more tightly around her waist, pressing a kiss to the other witch’s temple.  “I’m here, Hiccup.  And I’m not going anywhere till you wake up and I get to see those beautiful eyes of yours again.”  She sniffled, refusing to let her tears fall, and refusing to let herself fall into despair.  She breathed in the familiar scent of Hecate’s skin and the shampoo she always used, trying to allow that to soothe her.  Trying to push the fear that if she fell asleep, she might wake to find that Hecate would never wake.

*

Pippa woke slowly, nuzzling the soft skin before her as she blinked into consciousness. 

Raising her head, she realised she had curled into Hecate’s side as she slept, her face buried in the other woman’s neck.  Raising her head, she rubbed tiredly at her eyes, taking a few moments to watch the steady rise and fall of Hecate’s chest.  Her breathing sounded much as it did the night before, but at least she was still breathing. 

Casting her glance around the room, she startled as her eyes landed on Ada, settled in the armchair by the bed, book in hand. 

Ada looked up with a gentle smile.  “Apologies, Miss Pentangle.  I didn’t mean to intrude, merely check in." 

Pushing herself up into a seated position, Pippa let out a yawn.  “There’s really no need to apologise, Ada.  I’m rather glad she had someone looking over her when I appear to have failed in doing so.”

“You’ve hardly failed her,” said Ada.  “You’ve been by her side since almost the moment you got here.”

Despite the reassurance, Pippa couldn’t quite shift her guilt at having slept so soundly while Hecate suffered silently.  “Would you mind sitting with her while I freshen up?”

“Of course not dear.”

*

The Pippa Pentangle that emerged from Hecate’s bathroom was not one Ada was used to seeing.  Her hair was gathered in a loose ponytail, her face bare of her usual make up.  In place of her form fitting dresses and heels, she wore soft leggings and a loose knit jumper.  By the slightly awkward way she held herself, Ada got the feeling that this was a side to herself she didn’t often show a lot of people. 

“Feeling better?”

“A little,” nodded Pippa, crossing over to Hecate’s side once more.

“She’s still here,” Ada reassured.  She pushed herself from her chair.  “Why don’t I go and see what I can find for breakfast and we can perhaps take tea together?”

Turning back to her fellow headmistress, Pippa managed a small smile.  “That would be nice.”  She watched as Ada disappeared with a click of her fingers, immediately missing her comforting presence.  Hecate was right, the woman’s cheerfulness and gentle kindness were often a much needed relief. 

She smoothed Hecate hair back from her face, deciding that later, she would once again try and prop the other woman up with her head in her lap and brush out her long locks.  Hecate’s hair was important to her, and Pippa knew that no matter how manic a day she might have had, she always took time to brush it out carefully each night before bed.  100 strokes, just as her mother used to do.

“Pancakes and fruit all right?” asked Ada as she reappeared.  Without waiting for Pippa’s answer she moved to set the plates she was carrying at the small dining table Hecate kept in the living area of her chambers.  She quickly set about conjuring up some tea to accompany their meal, waiting until everything was set before looking back over to where Pippa hovered by Hecate’s side, a frown marking her features.  “Pippa?  Do you think you might manage a few bites?  It’s just as important to keep your strength up,” she reminded her. 

She smiled as the blonde moved to join her, taking the chair opposite.  She couldn’t fail to notice that her eyes never left Hecate.  “What’s going on in that head of yours, hmm?”

Pippa snapped her gaze to the meet that of the woman opposite her.  “I can’t help but worry.  She’s just…she’s so cold.  Colder this morning than she was last night, certainly.”

“To tell you not to worry would be pointless,” sighed Ada.  “Truthfully, we’re all worried.  Witching fever in an adult witch is rare, and serious.  I did check in with Dimity this morning, though, and the potion is as it should be at this stage.  We’ll have that tomorrow and that will help.  Much of it, though, is up to Hecate.”  She reached across the table, covering Pippa’s slightly shaking hand with her own.  “You know how strong she is.  She will come through this.”

*

Pippa had spent much of the day as she had the previous, sticking close by Hecate’s side, monitoring her.  She had changed her nightclothes and cast a cleansing spell over her before brushing out her hair, finding the action of some comfort.  Being alone with her, usually something she coveted and treasured ever moment of, now filled her with fear.  Fear that something would happen that she would be helpless to stop.  Fear that she might miss something. 

*

She almost ran to answer the door when there was a knock later that day, glad of the moment’s distraction.  Pulling it open she was surprised to find Mildred standing outside, her hands clasped nervously behind her back.  It took her a few moments to realise that Mildred was looking at her rather oddly, no doubt due to the fact she must look a fright.  “Sorry, Mildred.  I’m not exactly dressed for company.”

Mildred shook her head.  “You still look pretty.”  She paused, seeming to recall why she had knocked in the first place.  “Miss Cackle said we weren’t to disturb Miss Hardbroom, but everyone is worried, and I ended up being the one voted to knock.” 

Pippa found a soft smile spreading across her lips. 

“How is she?” asked Mildred, nervous of the answer after seeing Miss Pentangle. 

“She’s very ill, Mildred.  But everyone is doing all they can,” she explained gently. 

Mildred nodded.  “I’m glad she has you looking after her.”  She brought her hands in front of her, sheepishly holding out the card and hot water bottle she had been hiding.  “It’s not very magical, I know, but whenever I was ill or had flu growing up, mum always used to fill this up for me and it always used help.”

Pippa accepted the items gratefully.  “Thank you Mildred,” she said, finding tears springing to her eyes at just how thoughtful the gesture was.  “I’ll make sure to fill it up for her.”  She would do anything to help warm Hecate up at this point.

Mildred smiled.  “I hope it helps and she feels better soon.  If there’s anything I can do…”

“I’ll be sure to let you know,” nodded Pippa.  “But you’ve already done a lot in bringing these.  I’ll read the card to her too.  Let her know how much everyone is thinking of her.”

Nodding, Mildred dipped slightly before stepping back.  “Thank you, Miss Pentangle.  If it’s okay, could I maybe stop by tomorrow about the same time?  Everyone is just so worried.”

Pippa smiled.  “I think that might be okay.”  She watched as Mildred ducked her head before scampering off, no doubt to update her anxious classmates.  Turning back into the room and closing the door behind her, she closed her eyes a she concentrated on summoning the hot water to fill the hot water bottle in her hands, ensuring it appeared in the bottle and not somewhere more injurious to herself.  Moving towards the bed, she tucked it against Hecate’s chest, hoping that alongside her warming spells that it would help.  Then, settling next to her on the bed, once more propping herself up against the headboard, she opened the card Mildred had delivered.

The front of the card featured a drawing of Hecate’s potions classroom.  More specifically, her desk with her own personal cauldron on it, magically animated, with soft wisps of smoke rising from the cauldron and the creatures in the jars beyond shifting from time to time.  It was one of the few open compliments Hecate had paid Mildred.  She was a talented young artist. 

Opening the card, she somehow wasn’t surprised at the number of signatures.  “You have quite a few people worried, Hiccup,” she said before beginning to read the small messages aloud.  “That’s a lot of little witches counting on you to get better and make sure they graduate knowing how to brew a competent potion.”

*

When Dimity cautiously entered Hecate’s chambers later that evening after once again checking on the potion she was immediately hit by a wall of heat.  Taking a few steps inside, she noticed the fire roaring in the fireplace and could feel the magic enhancing its heat. 

“Pippa?”  she called, seeing only Hecate visible on the bed.

“In here,” came the reply.

Dimity turned to what she presumed was the bathroom door to find Pippa in a pair of shorts and a strap top.

“Sorry,” said the blonde.  “I have the bathroom window open and a spell to isolate the cold air in there.”

“She’s still cold then?”

Pippa nodded.  “And getting colder.”  She stepped out of the bathroom doorway, crossing back over to the bed.  “She’s never been the warmest.”

“You can say that again,” said Dimity, trying to lighten the mood, but on seeing Pippa’s face crumple, quickly apologised for the ill-judged comment.  She quickly moved to the blonde’s side, opening her arms.  Pippa barely hesitated before almost falling into her, letting her tears fall.

Dimity wrapped her arms around the trembling woman, holding her tight, and just letting her cry.  She let her spill out her worries and fears until she was finally cried out.  Manoeuvring them until they were perched on the edge of the bed, she kept her arm around Pippa’s shoulders. 

“I’m sorry,” apologised Pippa, wiping at her face.  “I just…”

“You don’t need to explain,” said the PE teacher.  “It’s scary, seeing her like this.  Even for me, and she barely tolerates me.”  She paused before speaking again.  “You love her, don’t you?”

“More than anything,” replied Pippa without hesitation.  “And will never forgive myself for not telling her if she doesn’t wake up from this.  I've just been so scared of saying.  Of scaring her away.

Dimity tightened the arm around her shoulders a little.  “You’ll get the chance.  You just have to hang in there.”

*

They stayed like that for quite some time, Pippa knowing she should move and put some distance between them, but at the same time taking comfort of the fact the Dimity was strong and solid and _warm_ beside her as she held Hecate’s cold hand in her own. 

They didn’t shift until a groan from Hecate had Pippa instantly shifting to kneel by her on the bed.  She stroked a hand through Hecate’s hair.  “I’m here, Hiccup.  Right here.”

Another groan had Hecate’s magic lashing out, striking towards Dimity.  Rather than hurting her, however, the pair were surprised when Gwen’s protection charm lit up on her forehead, casting a protective barrier around her.  When Hecate’s magic lashed out towards Pippa, however, there was no such reaction from Gwen’s charm.  With a few gentle and gestures, Pippa instead gathered Hecate’s loose magic, keeping it from lashing out until it finally settled, levelling out as her breathing once more slowed. 

“Your magic blends with hers when it comes together,” observed Dimity, awe in her voice.  “I’ve heard of it, but never seen it.”

Pippa shrugged.  “We’ve known each other for years.  Decades.”

Dimity shook her head.  “That’s not just your magical signatures being compatible.  That’s special.  I’ve seen spells amplified when there’s more than one caster, but when magic blends like yours does…I’d be willing to bet you get quite the boost.”

Frowning, Pippa reached out with her own magic once more, feeling it instantly seek Hecate’s and mingle with it.  “I’d always thought it was just in my head, that it felt different when I cast with her.  My own feelings clouding my judgement.”

“Well, having seen what I just seen, take it from me,” said Dimity.  “The way your magic works together is pretty special.”

*

No one slept that night.

Gwen had arrived shortly after feeling her protection charm activated, Algernon arriving with her, willing to help in whatever way he could.  Ada too arrived after evening rounds, even her smile faltering at the sight of her friend and deputy looking quite so fragile.  They could see without having to ask that Hecate had declined, and none of them were willing to leave her side.

None of them made mention of the almost constant tears that streamed from Pippa’s eyes as she sat with Hecate’s head in her lap, fingers carding through the dark hair, quietly passing her magic to Hecate, hoping it might give her some strength, or at least replace the magical energy which she had lost earlier that day.

Gwen quietly recited every protection and wellbeing spell and chant she could think of, drawing on not only her own magic, but the magic of the founding stone, natural magic and even the excess magic of the students which as young witches they often gave off without realising.  Algernon added his own magic to the mix, taking her hand and putting his power at her disposal. 

Dimity, not one for sitting still, tried to keep herself busy in taking care of everyone else, fetching fresh tea and snacks or ensuring the fire was kept topped up with fresh logs. 

Ada sat in the armchair by Hecate’s bedside, fingers worrying at the hem of her cardigan.  She should have noticed how ill Hecate was.  Knowing her as she did, she should have known when Hecate said it was nothing but a sniffle that she was deflecting and minimising the situation.  She should have insisted Hecate brew an adult remedy as a precaution when the first student fell ill.

In the early hours of the morning, the group jumped on hearing a magical chime.  Dimity looked up at Pippa from where she had been sitting cross legged on the chest at the foot of Hecate’s bed.  “The potion.”  She transferred out, returning barely a minute later, the bottled potion in her hand.

Propping Hecate up as best she could, Pippa held her as Dimity administered the first dose of the potion.

“Another dose every 3 hours,” said Dimity, placing the potion on the nightstand and flashing Pippa an encouraging smile.  “Until she’s back and telling me every little thing I could have done to brew it better.”  She helped Pippa settle Hecate back into the bed, her head once more resting in her lap before taking up her own perch once more.

All they could do now was wait.  Every now and then there would be a flurry of conversation as they tried to break the tension in the room, or a gentle snore as one or more drifted into a restless slumber, but for the most part, the only sound in the room was Hecate’s ragged breathing. 

Until it wasn’t. 

“No,” whispered Pippa.  “No, no, no!”  Her voice was almost a shout by the final repetition as she shifted to kneel beside Hecate, hoping against hope her breathing had simply quietened, struggling to find a pulse with trembling fingers.

Her shouts abruptly brought the rest of the room to their senses as they looked on in horror.  For a few heartbeats, no one breathed, not quite believing Hecate could have succumbed.  There was a collective breath of relief when a few moments later, Hecate gave a great gasp and her eyes fluttered open. 

She found herself immediately gathered into familiar arms, somehow finding the energy to wrap her own arms around Pippa's shaking body.  Though blonde waves she caught sight of Ada and the rest of the Cackle's staff, realising what must have happened. 

Pippa suddenly pulled back, tears glistening in her eyes before she leant in to press a sound kiss to chapped lips.

Despite the fact they had an audience, Hecate couldn't find the strength to, and honestly didn't want to stop Pippa. 

"I never thoughts I'd be able to do that again," whispered Pippa, blushing as she came back to the moment and realised that all eyes were on them.  She shifted until she was sitting next to Hecate, who reached out to link their hands, not ready to lose their connection quite yet.     

"I truly didn't mean to worry everyone," she croaked, gratefully accepting the glass of water that Ada immediately produced and passed to her.

"You gave us all quite the scare."

From the looks on her colleague's faces she thought 'scare' may be a bit of an understatement.  She ducked her head, embarrassed at the situation she found herself in.  She could recall Dimity finding her leaning against the wall by the broom store, struggling to stay upright, and thereafter being effectively put to bed like a child by Ada.  After that, it all became rather hazy.   

"It's good to have you back, HB," smiled Dimity, no snark or sarcasm to her voice for once, only sincerity.

"It was never my intention to leave," replied Hecate, finding tears gathering in her own eyes.  "But I admit, I may have underestimated how ill I was..."

"You don't say," smirked Dimity.  "Seriously though, it's really good to have you back."  She gave a duck of her head before heading for the door, relief flooding through her and with the intention of cleaning the potions room before HB was back on her feet and after her head for the state it was in.

Davina and Algernon headed off shortly after, but not before the chanting teacher had given Hecate a thorough tongue lashing for taking a few years of her life with worry. 

"Don't worry, I have no intention of hovering and being a third wheel," smiled Ada.  "But before I go, and I mean to be firm with this, no classes until you are fully recovered.  Which I know to you will mean tomorrow, but to me, it means at least until next week."

"What day is it?" asked Hecate, automatically reaching for her pocket watch, but finding her neck bare. 

Ada immediately reached for the watch, which lay on Hecate's nightstand, pressing it into her hand.  "Tuesday morning.  You were in and out of consciousness for a few days before you finally went under."

"Oh..."  By her estimations, Hecate had been unconscious for three full days.  In most cases of adults with witching fever, they didn't even survive that long.

"Yes..." Said Ada.  "We tried to continue with the antidote potion you had started off, but realised there had been too many steps missed to rescue it.  Dimity started on a fresh batch straight away."

"I should thank her," said Hecate.  It wasn't an easy potion to brew. 

Ada nodded.  "Yes, you should.  Now, I'm ordering bed rest for the next couple of days _at least_.  And if you're not feeling fully 100% come Monday, you will not be stepping foot in a classroom.  Am I clear?"  When Hecate looked like she was about to argue, she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  "Please, Hecate, you not taking time to take care of yourself brought us here.  You need time to recover, and Fates only know we need time to recover after such a scare."

Hecate finally nodded, squeezing Pippa's hand where it rested in her own.  "Thank you, Ada."

Pleased that her deputy was seeing sense, Ada gave a nod of farewell before leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry," whispered Pippa after a few moments.  "I didn't mean to...to kiss you in front of everyone.  I know we're not quite there yet and I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You don't," said Hecate, turning to look at the blonde.  "You never did.  You've always made me feel safe."  She tugged her closer by the hand until she could rest her head on her shoulder.  "And if they didn't know before they'd certainly guessed."  She found a small smile gracing her lips.  "I can't seem to help myself when it comes to you."

Pippa thought back over the past few days, and all she had heard from the Cackle's staff of Hecate's mentions of her. 

"I'm glad Ada ignored my asking her not to call you," said Hecate.

"She didn't," replied Pippa.  "You brought me here before Ada even had the chance."

With no small amount of effort, Hecate sat up until she was able to look Pippa in the eye.  "But that's..."

"Unbelievable?  Impossible, almost?" Smiled Pippa.  "I know, but you did it.  It might not have been your finest work, but given you were unconscious I'd say it was forgivable.  And I'm so glad you did."  She kissed her once more, the contact gentle and reassuring.  “I know you find it difficult to express things at times, and hate to ask anything of anybody, but if you were feeling poorly and wanted me here you only had to ask.  If I had known you well ill I would have been here in a heartbeat.  Willingly.”

Hecate ducked her head shyly.  “I perhaps should have tried to be more open with you rather than apparently unconsciously transferring you.  I’m sorry.”

Pippa shook her head.  “Don’t apologise.  You reached out to me.  It doesn’t matter how.”  She pressed a kiss to Hecate’s temple.  “Now, I know you’re probably still feeling a little groggy, but how about I run you a nice bath.  Put something restorative in?”

“That sounds nice,” said Hecate quietly.  “As long as you’ll stay?”

“I don’t intend on leaving your side, darling,” smiled Pippa.  “I might even be convinced to get in that bath with you.”

*

Hecate was feeling much more human after her bath, having been treated to being safely held in Pippa’s warm embrace as the hot water soothed her aching body.  She had managed to sit at her vanity as Pippa had brushed out her hair after, braiding it loosely before helping her settle back in bed.

“Will you stay?” asked Hecate, tiredly.  “In here, with me?” she clarified when the blonde seemed to hesitate by her bed.

“Of course,” smiled Pippa.  “I was only going to fetch you some hot cocoa.”  She pressed a kiss to Hecate’s pale cheek.  “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Nodding, Hecate settled herself back more comfortably against her pillows, waiting patiently for Pippa to return.  Her eyes landed on the unfamiliar card on her nightstand.  Summoning it to her hand, she found tears gathering in her eyes as she read the messages inside. 

“Everything okay, Hiccup?” asked Pippa cautiously as she reappeared, a mug in either hand. 

“I was just reading this,” she replied, holding up the card. 

Pippa perched on the bed beside her.  “Is it sinking in just how much your students love you?”

“If they gave as much thought to their essays as they did their get well messages…” she trailed off, a gentle smile playing about her lips as she touched the front of the card, the image alive beneath her fingers.  “Mildred drew this, didn’t she?”

The blonde nodded.  “She’s really rather good, isn’t she?  I hope you don’t mind, I stopped off by her room on the way back.  She was apparently nominated as student spokesperson when it came to asking after you rather than a trail of students coming to your door.  I let her know you were awake, and suggested she might be able to stop by tomorrow after classes to see for herself, if you’re feeling up to it?”

“I’d like to thank her,” said Hecate, nodding.  She banished the card back to her bedside table.  She accepted the mug Pippa pressed into her hands as she blonde shifted and crawled under the covers beside her until they were shoulder to shoulder.  “But for now, I just want you.  Here.  Like this.”

Pippa smiled at the slightly stilted admission.  It was beautifully endearing, and wonderfully Hecate.  “What the witch wants, the witch gets.”  She pressed a kiss to Hecate’s blushing cheek, pleased to feel the skin warm beneath her lips.  She lifted an arm, allowing the other woman to curl against her side.

“I did want to mirror you, you know,” admitted Hecate, her voice quiet even in the otherwise silent room.  “When I started feeling sick.  But you’re so busy with Pentangles and it felt silly to bother you about a few sniffles.”

Tightening the arm around the other woman’s shoulders, Pippa pressed a kiss to her temple.  “Hiccup, if you ever want to mirror me, no matter what the reason, I never want you to feel it’s not important enough.  You are the most important thing in my life, and if you want me here because you’re not feeling well, I’ll be here.”

Hecate could feel herself sinking deeper into Pippa’s embrace, and didn’t argue as her mug was taken from her hands and placed on the bedside table.  Though she still felt like she didn’t deserve the love and care that seemed to be so freely given to her, with Pippa’s warm and comforting presence beside her, she felt she might like to try and change that. 

“I mean it, Hiccup,” said Pippa, setting aside her own mug as she settled them more comfortably in the bed, Hecate’s head resting against her chest.  “If you’re under the weather or even just having a bad day and you want a hug, you have a girlfriend who will happily be here as fast as her broom can carry her.  You only have to ask.”

“I love you,” said Hecate, her voice soft as sleep began to claim her. 

Pippa smiled as she flicked her wrist to extinguish the lights, feeling Hecate rest heavier against her as she drifted off.  “I love you too, Hiccup.  So much.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
